1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film processor apparatus and, more particularly, to a film processor apparatus which includes a plurality of processing tanks, each being charged with a processing liquid, and plural pairs of rollers respectively mounted within said plurality of processing tanks for continuously passing an exposed film through the processing liquid.
2. Statement of the Related Art
An arrangement of the type as mentioned just above is disclosed in West German Patent No. 2,425,190 specification, for instance. The arrangement includes two sets of a pair of feed rollers in the associated processing tanks. An exposed film is then continuously fed through a processing liquid by the rotation of the rollers. The feed rollers are each fitted over its shaft with a bearing to be fitted into a groove formed vertically in a side wall of each processing tank, and are rotated through gears, which engage the associated worm gears provided on a horizontal driving shaft revolved by a motor.
When the aforesaid driving shaft is disposed below a pair of feed rollers, however, it is adapted to pass through the partitions in the processing liquid. This offers some problems in connection with liquid leakage, durability, etc. Since they are rotatably supported on bearing fixedly provided on the upper position of the said rollers, it is required to attach or detach the feed rollers to or from the processing tanks in a given inclined state to avoid the aforesaid driving shaft for the maintenance or replacement of said feed rollers, so that there is a drop in workability. There is also a possibility that, at the time of attachment or detachment, the bearings for the feed rollers located on the feed side may be inclined and disengage from the given position.